Use of the Internet and other communication networks to share information has increased dramatically over time. As Internet publishing and communication tools improved, more content is available and shared online. In addition, as more content is published, more services emerge to help people and businesses to find and consume that content. As the amount of content increased, search engines such as the GOOGLE® search engine available from Google Inc. and the YAHOO!® search engine available from Yahoo! Inc. became available to make it easier for users to seek, search, and consume content.
Currently, there exist many techniques for sharing or distributing information via the Internet or other communications networks. More recently, content may be shared and distributed by use of tools such as website links, text messaging, and email. In addition, social networking websites such as FACEBOOK® social network service available from Facebook, Inc., TWITTER® social network service available from Twitter, Inc., and INSTAGRAM® social network service available from Instagram, LLC have made it easier for people to share content. Further, for example, various websites can provide content via websites. Moreover, there are search engines for helping users to find websites as per his/her interests. In addition, there are many existing platforms such as blogs, webcasts, podcasts, and the like to allow the user to publish content via the Internet.
The existing techniques for sharing information suffer from multiple limitations. For example, the existing information sharing techniques are very static and do not allow a user to easily and quickly request information, knowledge, and expertise of others via a communications network. Therefore, there is a continuing need for improved techniques and systems for facilitating information and expertise distribution.